


SJGK Volume 1

by SalazaSAUCE



Series: SJGK [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball, Kamen Rider Build, Power Rangers, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Black Ranger is a kid?, Devilman other than Fudo Akira, F/M, Kamen Rider Build OC, OC Saiyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazaSAUCE/pseuds/SalazaSAUCE
Summary: When 3 Teenage boys and 1 Thirteen year old boy go to The World Of Remnant. Will they survive The Shenanigans of Team RWBY?





	1. Journey To Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't own KRB. DM. PR. RWBY. DB.

3 Teens and One kid are in a car blasting  _Devilman no uta_. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kCWT57h4J0>. Their 4 seats looks like this:   " ** _Hajimeta shitta hito no ai_** " They sung. " ** _Sono yashashisa ni mezameta otoko. Debiru chopp-_** " They were interrupted by a white light in the sky as the song glitched. "What the fuck?" The driver asked. but they were interrupted by a explosion.

* * *

 

The kid woke up. he saw they were in a forest. "What the fu-" He was interrupted by a growl. A giant black wolf that stands on it's hind legs with bone armor in it's face and forearms. The kid recognized the beast as a  ~~~~ _ **Beowolf**_. "Shit." He said. The 3 boys woke up and once they saw the beast. they ran as their fear attracted other beasts like a  ** _Ursa_** __. ** __** __**_Deathstalker_** __. ** _Nevermore_** __.

 


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discover powers beyond their capabilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own KRB. DM. DB. RWBY and PR.

A 17 year old boy with brown well kept hair with a tuft at the back was running. He had green eyes. a unzipped jacket over a red shirt. blue jeans and running red gray shoes. his name was James Genesis. another boy the same age ran besides him. He has blond hair with a cowlick. brown eyes. beige jacket over a white shirt. blue jeans and Silver white shoes. his name was Jonathan Lincoln. another boy who had blue eyes was besides them. he had blue eyes. Wild black hair. a orange shirt that says 亀. orange pants and blue combat boots. his name was Keith Robinson and finally a 13 year old boy wearing a blue shirt with a black stripe in the center. brown shorts. Combed back black hair. glasses and black sandals and Brown Eyes. his name was Saif Mubarak. and the 4 boys were running for the hills and screaming " ** _RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE_** ** _!_** ". "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS!" James shouted. "I WILL EXPLAIN IF WE SURVIVE!" Saif screamed. "YOU BETTER!" Keith shouted. "HEY! FUCK YOU MAN!" Saif shouted back. "SCREW YOU!" Keith shouted with a comeback. " **JESUS FUCKING CHRIST GUYS! SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " Jonathan shouted. "FINE! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M PISSED-ohhh, shit." Saif realized. 

"Nope" Saif said and ran faster. "WAIT FOR US!" The 4 dudes ran with Grimm and The Xeno on their tails. Saif and Jonathan tripped over something. "Whoa, Gnarly. a  _ **Rabbit-Tank**_ bottle." Jon awed. 

"Bring it on, You schmucks!" Jon shouts as he kicked the face of a  **Beowolf**. He then punched the  **Ursa** in the face. He started killing all the Grimm. Saif looked down at the shades. He put the shades on his glasses. he pressed the button on the shades. "Jungle Beast! Spirit UNLEASHED!" He did a couple poses, and a grey light started enveloping him. What came out? This.

"With the spirit of a bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" he said in a deep voice. He kicked a  **Beowolf** in the nuts and killed it with his mallet. he fought an  **Ursa** in a way that would make the best marital artist blush. to say James was creeped was the understatement of the century. he was  **TERRIFIED**. "G-G-G-Good D-D-D-Dog-g-g-gie-e-es?" he stuttered, The  **Beowolf** s jumped at him, James felt a burning feeling within him, it felt like he had eaten the hottest pepper and it gave him a heartburn, He felt his bones shifting, his vison clouded with yellow, his skin becoming pale purple, his hands and forearms becoming black, his nails sharpening, His forearms growing black spikes, his body bulking up a little, His clothes ripping, his pants tightening and turned into fur, his toenails sharpening, two bat wings extended, he had two bat wings from his head, antennas extended from his head, a red gem was on the top of his head, He had a black cranium, Sharp teeth, Two tear like black lines streaming down his cheeks, He ripped a  **Beowolf** in pieces, making quick work out of every single one. "Jesus, what happened?" Bat Ranger asked "I dunno man, looks like he's a demon." Build replied, Keith fought the grimm with a stick, He stabbed one in the head and the other in the heart, he became overrun with Grimm, the teen felt a sudden energy burst within his veins, an aura surrounded him and he screamed, He now had spiked black hair with red accents, blank eyes and a giant yellow aura around him, "Am I a fucking Super Saiyan?" He punched an **Ursa Major** in the face, sending it flying, "That confirms it." He started masscuring the Grimm, Until they were all dead, even the Xeno,  **"So, where do we go now?"** Devilman asked, "Dunno, Vale?" Bat responded, They all nodded and took a bus, They went to a library, "What are you looking at?" An eldery voice asked, James turned "History." "Don't know about Remnant?" She asked "No I do not." He walked out and to the flat he had with his pals, "Who are you?" "I'm Ozpin."


End file.
